Los Opuestos Se Atraen
by Miku Megurine
Summary: Quien diría que este par tan opuesto se atraería como ninguno. Esta historia trata de Miku Hatsune una chica Rebelde, que es transferida junto a su amiga Masuda Lily, a Crypton ahí todo cambiara. Ahí conocen a Megurine Luka y prima de esta Megpoid Gumi, ellas son todo lo contrario a ese par. Es mi primer Finic soy nueva escritora espero les guste. (LilyxGumi)(MikuxLuka)


_**Hola bueno como ya avía dicho soy nueva así que no sé cómo exactamente empezar una historia espero y les guste.**_

 **DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes no me perteneces solo los tome prestados. Pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños

 **Los Opuestos Se Atraen**

Capítulo 1

Esta historia empieza por HATSUNE MIKU ¿Qué quién es HATSUNE MIKU? Pues nada más y nada menos que Hija de uno de los empresarios más ricos y famosos de Tokio, al igual que de una gran actriz reconocida mundialmente su madre Hatsune Yuuki. Pero cuidado que las apariencias no los engañen muchos dirían es una niña de papi, consentida, y caprichosa. Pues se equivocan ella es una chica rebelde podría decirse se mete en problemas cada 5 minutos dentro de la preparatoria y fuera de ella junto a su prima Masuda Lily pero todo cambia un día cuando este par son transferidas a la Preparatoria Crypton.

 **Agosto 3 Lunes 6:00 de la mañana Casa Hatsune**

Era una mañana tranquila, los pájaros cantaban, había una brisa estupenda, en fin el día perfecto para no levantarse de la cama, lo cual sería genial para una chica que estaba tranquilamente en su cama, cuando de repente suena el maldito despertador.

PI PI PI PI PI P-CRASH

Una joven se estaba levantando con un humor de los mil demonios, ya que el despertador interrumpió su sueño y a causa de ello lo azoto contra la pared y así destruyéndolo en el acto. Hatsune Miku una chica de unos 17 años con una altura de 1.58 m, tiene el cabello largo, de color turquesa que usualmente tiene recogido en dos largas coletas, y ojos del mismo color. Eh hija Hatsune Mikuo y Hatsune Yuuki, pero no por ello ella era malcriada, estirada y todo eso no ella era una chica revende le gusta hacer travesura, estar al máximo junto a su prima y amiga Masuda Lily.

Toc Toc Toc

-Adelante – Dice Miku ya vestida y arreglada

-Holaa! Puerritos ¿Lista para nuestro primer día de escuela?- pregunta Lily con una voz y sonrisa falsa de alegría.

Masuda Lily de 18 años con una altura de 1,62m, tiene el cabello largo de color amarillo y ojos azules como el mar. Prima de Miku, ella perdió a sus padres cuando tenía 3 años y por ello sus tíos Mikuo y Yuuki decidieron que era mejor que se quedara con ellos ya que no querían que estuviera en un internado y al mismo tiempo Miku tendría a su prima cerca y no estaría sola porque ellos viajaban mucho.

-Cállate no me lo recuerdes, por tu culpa nos meterán a una escuela con puros nerds eh idiotas creídos- Hace un puchero y se tira a la cama

\- Jajaja adoro cuando haces pucheron-secandose unas lágrimas de tanto reír- si mal no recuerdo la culpa de que nos expulsaran de la escuela fue tuya, ya que fue tu idea que pintáramos el auto del Director- explica acomodándose a un lado de Miku.

-Lo malo que no estaremos en el mismo curso-explica Lily con lágrimas falsas y abrazando a Miku

-Tienes razón ya que eres un año mayor que yo- pone pose pensativa-Pero tranquila que nos veremos en los recesos-le dice mientras la abraza

-Por cierto! Quien dijo que entraríamos a clases? Eh?-dice mientras pone cara de desprecio mirando a Miku

-jajajaja cierto-se levanta de la cama- Bueno vámonos que tenemos chicos que atormentar, digo que conocer- dice haciendo una cara de malicia y saliendo de su habitación

-Esa es mi prima vámonos yo igual quiero "conocer" a más chicos- dice siguiendo a Miku

Después de bajar a desayunar solas como siempre. Parten en camino a la preparatoria Crypton

 **Agosto 3 Lunes 5:30 de la mañana. Casa Megpoid**

Una Joven esta levantada tendiendo su cama ya que se avía levantado muy temprano para ir a la preparatoria junto a su prima Megurine Luka y ¿quién es esta joven? Es Megpoid Gumi de 17 años con una altura de 1,60. Cabello corto hasta los hombros color Verde y ojos del mismo color eh hija del gran empresario Megpoid Gumo y su madre ama de casa Megpoid Miki. Ella es una chica muy alegre y expresiva al igual que ordenada y simple responsable como su prima Megurine Luka.

-Mmm Luka no se levanta aun- se pone a pensar por un momento y después en su rostro aparece una sonrisa maliciosa- Ya se cómo la despertare ji ji ji ji

En el pasillo justo afuera del cuarto de Luka

-¡KYAAAAAA! GUMI! ESTAS LOCA O QUE TE PASA?-Se oye a Luka gritar

Esa es Megurine Luka de 18 años altura de 1,62m cabello largo rosa hasta su espalda baja y ojos color azul zafiro. Al igual que el padre Gumi, Megurine Luki es un gran empresario y su madre Megurine Mika es una chef exitosa, pero a causa de ello los padres de ambas viajan mucho y tuvieron la grandiosa idea de vivir juntas, claro, en una casa humilde que los padres de ambos acordaron comprar para sus hijas ya que así no estarían solas y vivirían cerca de la Preparatoria Crypton.

Dentro

-jajajajajaja debiste ver tu cara Luka, fue épica- Le dice mientras se quita una máscara de payaso psicópata

-Baka solo a ti se te ocurriría levantarme de esa forma- dice mientras le regresa el alma y golpea a Gumi

-Mou! Luka-chan que te pasa por que me pegas?-pregunta Gumi sobándose la cabeza

-Y todavía preguntas porque, bueno y ¿qué hora es?-pregunta Luka mientras se levanta y mira el Reloj – Gumi-chan apenas son las 5:30 de la mañana por que me levantas tan temprano.

-Luka-chan recuerda que hoy llegan los que transfieren a nuestra escuela-Dice poniendo cara de ilusión- y tu como Presidenta del consejo estudiantil y yo como tu gran y hermosa prima te ayudare a darles un tour por toda la escuela-Termina diciendo con una pose tipo triunfal.

-Enserio? Me ayudaras o solo los quieres conocer para tratar de acosarlos y que sea tu novio uno de ellos?-Pregunta mirándola con cara enojada

-Cof Cof no claro que no,Cof como se te ocurre pensar eso-Responde rápidamente desviando la mirada-En fin cámbiate para la escuela que tenemos que llegar muy temprano-Dice girándose camino a la puerta

-Está bien en un momento estaré lista-responde resignada ante las palabras de su prima

 **Camino a Crypton**

-¡Maldición Gumi!,¿Por qué demonios te tuviste que dormir de nuevo?¿Acaso no eras tú la que quería llegar Temprano?-Le reclama mientras corren a toda velocidad hacia la escuela porque Gumi se durmió de nuevo y Luka tardo para despertarla. Y faltaba 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases y ellas Viviana 20 minutos de ella.

-No es mi culpa que tuviera tanto sueño, después de levantar tan temprano para despertarte snif-Le reprocha mirándola fingiendo indignación y lágrimas- snif snif deberías agradecerme Jum-termina de decirle mientras le saca la lengua y apresura más el paso para evitar el golpe que le daría Luka.

-GUMI CUIDAD-¡CRASH!-No termina de decir ya que Gumi a tacleado a alguien por no ver asía donde iba.

-¡CHUZA! Jajajajajajaja-se escucha una risa viniendo delante de ellas

Bueno aquí le dejo, espero y les guste acepto críticas, tomatazos, sugerencias (ya que no tengo muchas ideas para este finic) Hehehe*resbala una gota de sudor* n.n En fin como notaron no soy una experta ni nada de eso, apenas y llego a principiante.

Luka: Enserio así suena un despertador? Jajaja

Gumi: Luka déjala no ves que es nueva autora ji ji ji espero y no te haga maldades en la historia.

Luka: Na! No lo arias autora-san verdad*Pone cara de cachorrito*

Ya lo admito soy pésima para los efectos de sonido pero prometo mejorar y no se Luka estoy pensando seriamente en eso Gracias Gumi por la idea Muajajaja *risa diabólica*.

Luka: Mou!*Mira a Gumi con ira por lo cual empieza a correr*-GUMI VEN AQUÍ COBARDE*saca un atún gigante*NO UYAS DE TU DESTINO

*Resbala una gota de sudor ¬¬' *Cof cof hehe bueno y como ven cambien un poco los papeles de todos espero no os moleste eso.

Gumi: KYAAAA! AUTORA-SAN AYUDAAAAAA! QUITEME A ESTE ATUN CONPATAS!

Luka: A QUIEN LLAMAS ATUN CON PATAS!? AHORA VERAS….. ¬¬'

 _¡Uff! Bueno_ ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

Gumi: SI ES QUE HAY-Grita mientras corre para que Luka no la alcance

Luka detenla Me las pagara..-Sale corriendo detrás de ellas ¬¬'


End file.
